Quelle minute astu préférée jusqu'à aujourd'hui ?
by ExtraaTerrestre
Summary: 1er avril 1998. Les jumeaux Weasley ont vingt ans. Assis dans le jardin du Terrier, leurs nez levés vers le ciel étoilé, des choppes vides devant eux, ils cherchent la meilleure minute qu'ils aient vécue jusqu'à ce jour? Mais malgré tout ce qu'ils ont vécu, ils ne tardent pas à la trouver, cette fameuse minute. - OS


**Mercredi 1er avril 1998**

Les bouteilles de Bièraubeurre s'entrechoquèrent, brisant le silence qui s'était installé dans la petite pièce. Fred et George, d'un geste parfaitement synchronisé, portèrent la boisson à leurs lèvres et burent plusieurs gorgées avant de reprendre leur souffle.

-Vingt ans, fit remarquer George. Plus on fête d'anniversaires, et plus le temps passe vite, je trouve...  
-C'est parce qu'on ne s'ennuie pas une seule minute, observa Fred.

George approuva. En effet, ils vivaient à deux-cent à l'heure, peu importait les événements et les obstacles qui se dressaient sur leur route. Surtout pas ces derniers temps...

-Alors, quelle est la minute que tu as préférée jusqu'à aujourd'hui ?

Un nouveau sourire, et George ferma les yeux pour se souvenir. Il y avait de très nombreuses minutes qu'il n'aurait manqué pour rien au monde...

-Alors... ? L'excursion dans la salle commune des Serpentard en quatrième année ? tenta Fred. Ou alors la fois où on avait interviewé McGonagall* ?

-Ah ! Ce _questionnaire_restera à tout jamais dans ma mémoire, s'esclaffa George en repensant au visage cramoisi du professeur de métamorphose quand ils lui avaient demandé si elle avait une quelconque relation avec un homme... ou une femme.

-Pas que dans la tienne ! le rejoignit Fred en frappant la table qui ornait le jardin des Weasley de son poing pour exprimer son hilarité.

En effet, ce questionnaire qui n'avait été autre qu'une indiscrète interview avait finit recopié en centaines d'exemplaires et placardé sur tous les murs de Poudlard.

-Et que penses-tu de notre dernière minute à Poudlard ? lui demanda Fred en essuyant d'un revers de manche une larme.

-Magique, je ne vois pas d'autre mot possible pour qualifier cette sortie de génie, lui confia son jumeau. Magique ! La tête d'Ombrage... Ah ! Une des meilleures farces signées W&W !

-Tout à fait d'accord !

Fred approuva en hochant avec conviction la tête. Puis, il but une nouvelle gorgée de Bièraubeurre. Les yeux rivés sur son frère, il attendait que celui-ci prenne la parole. Il savait que son frère avait autre chose en tête.

-En fait, commença George comme pour répondre aux pensées de son jumeau, je pensais à une autre de nos glorieuses histoires...

-Ah oui ? Laquelle ?

-Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens... C'était au Terrier. On devait avoir environ... environ cinq ans.

-Cette fois là... ? demanda Fred en quittant sa place pour se rapprocher de son frère.

-Oui, cette fois là.

Ils se sourirent mutuellement et levèrent la tête vers les étoiles, repensant à cette fameuse fois.

« -C'est pas une bonne idée, Fred ! avait rechigné le petit George alors âgé de cinq ans et à qui il manquait plusieurs dents. On va se faire avoir cette fois-ci ! Si M'man nous attrape, on est fichu !

-Laisse ! fit son jumeau en lui prenant la main. Soit pas aussi idiot que le voisin, elle ne nous fera rien et...

-Le voisin ?

-Bah oui, celui qui aime bien*, répondit Fred plein de malice. Allez, suis-moi !

Le petit bonhomme entraîna avec impatience George dans le salon. Mains dans la main, ils détaillèrent leurs frères d'un air méfiant. Bill et Charlie étaient en train de se disputer à propos d'un jeu. Charlie avait soit-disant triché en volant le fou de Bill lorsque celui-ci lui avait tourné le dos. Percy, quant à lui, lisait la Gazette prenant modèle sur les adultes qu'il trouvait beaucoup plus fascinants que les enfants de son âge.

Et enfin, il y avait Ron. Le plus jeune. Le petit nouveau. Ron. Il jouait tranquillement sur le tapis, sans se douter de quoique ce soit. Ginny, la petite sœur de cette bande d'affreux jojos, comme le répétait toujours tante Muriel, dormait paisiblement à l'étage. Mme Weasley était dans la cuisine tandis que son mari était dehors, s'acharnant à entretenir le jardin.

-Tu es prêt ? demanda Fred les yeux brillants.

George acquiesça, finalement convaincu par son jumeau. Sans prononcer un mot, il articula : un, deux, trois. Et lorsqu'il eut finit de compter, les deux petits garçons pensèrent très fort à la même chose. Si fort, que l'image gravée dans leurs esprits prit forme dans la réalité.

Aucun de leurs frères n'avait fait attention à ce qui s'était passé.

-Trop facile, murmura George fièrement à l'oreille de son frère.

-Les doigts dans le nez, l'appuya Fred en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Ils reculèrent et sortirent de la maison. Il ne vaut mieux pas rester sur la scène du crime, à ce qu'on dit. Une fois dehors, ils se lâchèrent.

-Personne peut nous battre, hein Freddy ?

-C'est sûr et...

Fred ne put pas finir sa phrase car sa voix fut recouverte par les cris stridents de sa mère. Les jumeaux se lancèrent un regard victorieux, tandis que Molly sortait suivie de Bill, Charlie et Percy. Du bout de sa baguette, elle faisait léviter une bestiole à l'aspect répugnant. Petite à la tête disproportionnée, elle agitait ses petits pieds osseux et mordait le vide de ses grandes dents.

-ARTHUR WEASLEY ! hurla la sorcière rouge de colère. Quand je te demande de dégnomer le jardin, ce n'est pas pour que tu en sèmes dans la maison !

Le concerné se redressa et essuya ses mains sales de terre sur son pantalon de jardinage. À l'aide d'un chiffon qu'il sortit de sa poche, il épongea son front en sueur. Arthur se retourna vers sa femme et déglutit difficilement.

-Mais chérie... fit-il déconcerté, je suis resté dans le jardin depuis tout ce temps. Je ne sais pas comment ce Gnome a atterrit à l'intérieur mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que je n'y suis pour rien.

Mme Weasley lança alors un regard noir à ses deux jumeaux qui étaient plus qu'évidemment coupables, avant de reprendre :

-Bon, tant pis ! fit-elle en haussant les épaules. Vous, retournez à l'intérieur et vous...

Elle désigna tour à tour Fred et George tandis que leur frères rentraient docilement dans le salon.

-Vous allez me suivre dès que je me serais débarrassée de cette... chose. Je vais m'occuper de votre cas...

D'un coup de baguette, Molly fit tournoyer la créature sur elle-même puis, elle l'éjecta avec force vers le jardin. Mais avant que la créature ne touche la terre battue, elle avait disparut... pour laisser place à un petit bonhomme à la chevelure rousse si caractéristique des Weasley.

_Ron n'est vraiment qu'un Gnome enquiquinant._

C'est ce que George et Fred avaient pensé si fort, quelques minutes avant, que leur petit frère était bel et bien devenu une de ces immondes créatures.

-Arthur ! cria la sorcière à son mari.

Mr. Weasley se jeta en avant et réussi à attraper in-extremis son fils avant que celui-ci ne touche le sol.

-Tu es prêt ? chuchota alors George à son jumeau. C'est l'heure de courir !

Et, avant même d'avoir finit sa phrase, il était déjà loin, son frère juste derrière lui. »

Fred et George restèrent un moment silencieux. Puis, dans une synchronisation parfaite, les deux frères explosèrent de rire.

-Tu as raison, George. Ce moment restera le plus merveilleux de tous. La tête de Maman quand elle avait réalisé qu'elle venait de balancer dix mètres plus loin son fils !

Pour toute réponse, George lui tapa dans le dos. Sous l'emprise de l'hilarité, il n'arrivait à articuler aucun mot. Mais un bruit provenant de la maison le fit cesser. Il se faisait tard. Ils devaient rentrer. Rester dehors la nuit était déconseillé dans ces temps sombres. À tous les coups, leur mère les observait derrière une fenêtre, prête à intervenir à la moindre attaque. Son frère, ayant compris lui aussi qu'il était temps de rentrer, jeta à son tour un œil vers le Terrier.

-N'empêche, ce dont je me souviens le plus dans cette histoire, reprit Fred en se levant, c'est la monumentale punition qu'on a récolté...

-C'est sûr que nettoyer une Goule, ce n'est pas le rêve...

-En plus, tu te souviens, elle bavait de partout !

-Oui, et tu en avais eu dans les cheveux, ricana George alors qu'ils arrivaient sur le perron.

-Et toi tu en avais sur le visage, répliqua son frère.

-C'est vrai... Pouah ! C'était vraiment dégoûtant.

-Et quand papa nous avait poussés dans la bassine et arrosés de la tête aux pieds !

-M'en parles pas ! La bave, plus l'eau...

-Plus le savon à la vanille que M'man nous avait obligés à utiliser...

-Plus ce savon, concéda George, le mélange le plus horrible de la terre !

-De l'univers, oui, ajouta Fred en montant les premières marches de l'escalier. Dire qu'on a pris un bain avec une Goule...

-A cinq ans... qu'elle expérience traumatisante, se lamenta son frère. Mais que faisait la police !

Fred s'arrêta et dévisagea son frère.

-Imagine à la une de la Gazette : « Deux parents arrêtés et envoyés à Azkaban. Une histoire horrible, sale et écœurante. Une histoire à l'odeur nauséabonde. Quinze ans après ce massacre à l'eau et au savon, ils sont enfin rattrapés par la justice. Mais ce n'est pas le cas de la Goule, mystérieuse complice de cette histoire, qui est encore portée disparut. »

Les deux frères se regardèrent avant de rire silencieusement. George leva les yeux au ciel puis, pénétra dans ce qui était leur chambre. Alors qu'il ôtait son grand pull en laine, Fred referma la porte derrière lui. Même en mai, les soirs restaient frais.

-Bon, et bien... encore joyeux anniversaire, mon vieux ! lança George en étreignant son jumeau quelques instants lorsqu'il se retourna vers lui.

Reculant de quelques pas, Fred lui adressa un sourire rempli de bonheur.

-Ouais, je suis pas plus vieux que toi, hein ?

Puis, ils se séparèrent et se dirigèrent vers leur lit respectif. Tandis que George s'allongeait presque nu sous sa couverture en laine abîmée, Fred éteignit d'un coup de baguette la lampe qui éclairait la petite chambre.  
Il ôta avec flemme son pantalon et ses chaussettes et se glissa à son tour dans son lit.

-George ? chuchota-t-il quelques secondes plus tard lorsqu'il se retourna pour la énième fois.

-Hm... ?

-Joyeux anniversaire à toi aussi, glissa Fred d'une voix pâteuse. Je te le promets. Quoiqu'il arrive, on restera toujours ensemble. Rien ne nous séparera, d'accord ? Pas même une superbe blonde avec une jolie poitrine !

À ces mots, George ricana au ralentit, engourdit par son sommeil.

-Ouais... T'as raison, réussit-il à marmonner. De toute façon, je sais que t'aimes pas les blondes...

Ce fut au tour de son frère de ricaner doucement. Puis, avant de plonger dans un sommeil sans rêve, il lui fit promettre que le 2 mai suivant, ils se retrouveraient quoiqu'il arrive autour d'une Bièraubeurre et qu'ils chercheraient une autre minute qu'ils ont adorée.

-L'année prochaine et toutes celles qui suivent... Promis, Freddy.

* * *

*Cette fameuse interview, vous pouvez la retrouver dans une autre de mes fics : Les secrets du professeur McGonagall (si ça vous intéresse...)

*"Celui qui aime bien"... Allez... La question pour 258 gallions et 23 mornilles :  
Qui est-ce ? :)

Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
